The Dragon and The Hydra
by BigJohnnyCool
Summary: When two mythological beasts clash over territory, only one can survive this hellacious battle... or can one?


The Dragon and the Hydra

As he surveyed the land that had been untouched by all living creatures, The Red Dragon prowled the area precautious to believe that another creature of his size and power would come to reclaim this untouched haven.

Growing tired and now believing that there is no challenger on Earth to take away that of what he found and claimed for himself, the Red Dragon roared out loud and strong claiming this land as his new domain.

Then just as the Dragon was about to lay down for a nap in the sunlight, a loud crackling noise was heard from above startling him. The Red Dragon looked up and saw what appeared to be a cloud in the sky about the same size as him. However, the cloud was a dark bluish-purple in color and it crackled with blue lightning that scattered all over the cloud itself as it stood in one position.

Suddenly, something started to emerge from the cloud. Two large bat-like wings almost similar to the Dragon's only a bright light-blue. And from underneath them emerged what appeared to be a giant tail that was split apart to resemble two.

Then, two light-blue arms emerged from the dark cloud and crossed each other as if expecting an attack. Finally, the arms quickly flung out to the sides and a bright flash lit up the sky temporarily blinding the Dragon of its sight.

As the Dragon regained his sight, he looked up in the air and noticed a _new_ creature that appeared before him in the sky. It possessed the same arms, tail(s), and wings as what appeared from the cloud earlier, but now it appeared that those parts were the creature's itself. As it landed before the Dragon, its long serpentine body matched that of the Dragon's overall length. And finally, the Dragon stated menacingly at where its head should be. Instead of expecting just one head, _7_ heads were seen in all as they circle each other in the shape of a hexagon with its biggest one directly in the center all with no eyes each one hissing at him.

The Red Dragon, at first didn't know what to expect of this creature that resembled a giant Blue Hydra since its appearance before him baffled him greatly.

The Blue Hydra on the other hand, wasted no time in merely staring at the beast and hissed menacingly at him.

Provoked by this challenge made by a creature that he had never seen before, the Red Dragon returned the message by roaring back fiercely at the Blue Hydra beckoning the leviathan to fight.

The two monsters squared off in the middle of the giant field, glaring dangerously and exchanging roars and hisses at one another expect one to be provoked enough to blindly attack the other. The two squared off even further by each stepping to their sides trying to incarcerate the other.

Finally, after pretentious minutes of circling each other the two monsters charged and a massive and brutal fight between the two beasts erupted.

At first, the Red Dragon quickly tried to subdue any chances of being the first to go down by clasping onto the neck of two of the Blue Hydra's heads with his claws. Then his tried to lunge for its center head's neck with his jaws, but then two more of the hydra's heads clamped onto him (one in the neck and one on the shoulder) and tried to pry him off from his grasp. The Red Dragon was determined to give everything he had for his fight, and to do so he quickly stuck one of his talons onto the monster and pushed it down. The two monsters rolled and wrestled around on the ground each grasping the other in their locks.

Then the Blue Hydra started to clasp onto the Red Dragon's arms and shoulders with its other heads. Soon enough with more heads to support it, the Blue Hydra pulled the Red Dragon off its body and now the Red Dragon was subdued by the massive Hydra's many heads as they clamped onto his body. The Blue Hydra, continuing to hold the Red Dragon held him up into the air and hurled him away from it as his body skidded away.

The Red Dragon got back to his claws and talons and noticed the Blue Hydra crawling towards him with its claws prepared to attack again. His eyes glowed with his anger and his stomach and mouth began to increase in temperature. Then, the Red Dragon threw his head back a ways, flung it forward and fired a concentrated stream of fire from his mouth which then impacted the Hydra and knocked it down with intense force.

The Blue Hydra then started to hiss angrily as its opponent then roared at it to fight more. To respond to the fire attack, the Blue Hydra's middle head and neck started to crackle with electricity. Then, the Blue Hydra's center head fired a concentrated beam of blue electricity at the Red Dragon knocking _him_ just as far back as it was when it was struck with his fire.

The Red Dragon got back to his feet and the two monsters again exchanged fierce looks at one another. Then, the Red Dragon spread out his massive wings as another "challenge" for his opponent as he soared into the sky and away from their current ground.

The Blue Hydra accepted by spreading out its wings and chased after the Red Dragon in the sky.

The two flew over all terrains, from swampy areas to mountainous regions. Even passing over a village in the process.

During their clash in the sky, the Blue Hydra, intent on finishing its foe quickly due to his giant size being unable to fly for long fired a barrage of small balls of electricity from its many smaller heads trying to shoot the Red Dragon out of the sky.

The Red Dragon, more adapted to flying due to his perfect size wings and experience evaded the electrical blasts by the Blue Hydra. Then he quickly spin around facing the Blue Hydra and fired his ray of fire. Luckily for the Blue Hydra however, it flew out of the way just in time to avoid the fire.

Quickly thinking, it charged head on into the Red Dragon and tried to subdue him again with its many smaller heads again while both monsters plummeted to the ground. Suddenly during the free fall, the Blue Hydra's center head quickly lunged forward towards the incapacitated Red Dragon and sunk its teeth directly into the Red Dragon's chest! Finally, both monster impacted the Earth shaking the very ground that they stood on. The two were now in a beachside area next to a giant lake.

The Blue Hydra backed up to see what it had done during the free fall. The Red Dragon was clearly injured; he gripped his chest in pain as it spewed drops of blood from where the Hydra bit him.

The Red Dragon continued to hold his chest and provoked his foe by roaring again at the Blue Hydra.

Angered that the Red Dragon is still alive, the Blue Hydra crawled towards him and all its little heads clamped onto the Red Dragon. Then it proceeded to constantly slam him into the ground hoping to beat the life out of him. Finally while still holding the Red Dragon, the Blue Hydra quickly flew up into the air and slammed his foe down to the ground this time using his own claws.

After landing, the Blue Hydra looked over to see his now downed opponent hoping to see no life within the beast. Just in case the Red Dragon was still alive, the Blue Hydra slashing him in the head with its sharp hoping to harm further or confirm that he was dead. After a minute of no reaction, the Blue Hydra screeched into the air as a sign of victory.

Suddenly, the Red Dragon quickly got to his feet and in just one second he whipped around and struck the Blue Hydra cross all seven of their heads with his long, strong tail. The Blue Hydra wheeled back in pain as it was dazed from the ambush.

Then with the Blue Hydra's back turned, the Red Dragon pounced onto the back of his foe and in an incredible feat of power and might, while stick grasping onto the Blue Hydra he flew up and the two monster back flipped in the air and landed back on the ground this time with the Red Dragon on top of the Blue Hydra.

Wasting no time, the Red Dragon incarcerating and weakening his foe by breaking the necks of two smaller heads of the Blue Hydra. He then grabbed these two and clamped them onto two other heads which completely paralyzed them since they had no control of themselves and the center head was dazed ever further. Then, the Red Dragon ensured that his foe would suffer for attacking him by using his hind talons to scrap up the wings of the Blue Hydra so that way it couldn't escape so easily. Finally to make sure he had the full advantage, the Red Dragon blasted the last two free little heads to bits leaving the center head of the Blue Hydra all that was free to attack. The Red Dragon then crawled off his dying foe, and immediately clamped his massive jaws onto the Blue Hydra's remaining neck.

The Blue Hydra screeched in pain as the Red Dragon bit and tore at his neck, attempting to choke rip it to death. It struggled and fought with as much power left it had, but it seemed inevitably impossible to escapes his foe. It tried to manipulate its other smaller heads but that didn't help it at all. Two of its heads were obliterated, two's necks were snapped courtesy of the Red Dragon, and two became paralyzed from being pre-occupied from the dead heads.

The tussle seemed to last for hours, but suddenly the Blue Hydra was starting to show signs of weakening as it slowly stopped trying to escapes the Red Dragon's clenched grip and instead started to lay down on the ground as greenish blood started to pour from its mouth. Finally with loud crack, the Blue Hydra's neck limped over.

The Red Dragon finally released his grip from the body. Suddenly he fell over too making loud groaning noise as he gripped his _still_ bleeding chest. The tussle from the start of when he subdued the smaller heads had weakened him _**greatly**_; his chest still had an open flesh wound from when the Hydra bit him from before.

Then, he noticed that he seemed victorious, looked down on the Blue Hydra's still body. He got closer hoping to see for sure.

Suddenly as quick as a flash of lightning the Blue Hydra snapped its head up and fired one more bolt of lightning, this time directly into the open wound of the Red Dragon! The Red Dragon reeled back in pain as it hollered in agony. The Blue Hydra tried to crack a wicked grin, but its neck prevented it. Finally, the Blue Hydra made one last screech and then its neck limped over again. This time, death consumed the great beast.

Fatally wounded beyond anything, the Red Dragon glanced back at his now dead enemy in pain and fury. With that, he made sure to finish the job by blasted the Blue Hydra's body with his fire, incinerating the leviathan.

With his job done but with a price, the Red Dragon tried to spread his wings to take off into the sky. However, he couldn't because of the wound. He tried to roar, but he couldn't because of the wound. It had frozen all but minimal movements within the beast. His body started to get colder and colder by the second as the wound continued to bleed furiously. Then, the Red Dragon started to feel exhausted and tired as his heart started to beat either faster or slower.

With as much strength left within him, the Red Dragon crawled towards the burning dead body of the Blue Hydra and laid next to it as his chest hurt in utter agony. And with that, the Red Dragon closed his eyes and death consumed him too.

_It wasn't the fight that killed the two beasts; it was their greed and hatred in one another…_


End file.
